


Summer Nights

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Wade, Camp Counselors!AU, M/M, Prank War, handjobs, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Camp Serendipity, two cabins have an epic prank war, started by their counselors. A late night prank turns into a late night fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't enough bottom!Wade, and I am guilty of playing into that myself, so here you go! The idea for more bottom!Wade came from a lovely JotatheKiddo, so thanks for the inspiration!

Peter flopped onto his bed exhausted. Being a camp counsellor was hard enough, having to wrangle around wild little kids and put up with bratty know-it-all CITs, but Wade made it impossible. Wade was the head of his rival cabins, how could they not be rivals when they were called dragons and knights, and they had taken it upon themselves to start an epic prank war. 

It really was Wade’s fault. He was the one who put spiders in Peter’s bed. He put REAL,  _ LIVE _ spiders! How could Peter not look for retaliation? It had only been a month, but it had really drained a lot out of Peter, having to come up with constant pranks and staying wary of Wade at all times. 

As Peter’s eyes started to drift closed, he heard whispers outside of his cabin. He internally groaned; it was too late to try and start any pranks. He just wasn’t in the mood for Wade’s bullshit. Peter decided it was in his best interest to pretend to be asleep and see what Wade was up to. 

“What do we even do with all of his clothes once we have it?” Peter just knew it was Wade, he could recognize that gleeful chatter with a gravelly voice anywhere. Although he was talking, Peter only heard one set of footsteps. 

“I know, but isn’t that a little mean? This is suppose to be a prank war, not ruining the rest of summer.”

There was a shuffling next to Peter’s head, his dresser was being justled open. He heard all of his clothes being pulled up and heard a couple go flying at Wade’s hurry. This was far enough for Peter. As quick as he could he grabbed Wade’s arm, filled to the maximum with clothing, “And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

An impish smile spread across Wade’s face, “Doing some fashion recon?”

“By taking all my underwear?”

Wade looked down at the pile of clothes in front of him, obviously surprised to see that his arms were filled to the brim with boxer briefs and swim trunks, “You pack a lot of underwear, Petey.”

“Laundry is only done once every two weeks. That’s just me getting by. How much do you pack?”

“Just the pair I’m wearing.”

Peter’s arm snapped away from its hold on Wade’s, “That’s disgusting? I might even let you borrow a pair of mine if you promise never to return them.”

“That’d be some good jack off material right there, baby boy.”

“That’s it. Give me all my clothes back, now.”

“No. Finders keepers.”

“You found them in my drawer in my cabin, which is across the camp from yours.”

“So?”

He was silenced by a wall of body hitting him before he could say anything else. Clothes went flying everywhere as they toppled to the ground. What started as a simple tackle, turned into full out wrestling. It was messy with thrown elbows and lazy kicks. Although Peter was much smaller than Wade, but Peter liked to argue that he’s got something much bigger than 5 inches, Peter was holding his own. Through brute force, and a rude upper thigh knee that skid a little too close to home, Wade finally ended up on top with a huge huff, “You got a lot of fight in you kid.”

“Stop calling me kid. You are literally only a year older than me.”

Peter kept wiggling, almost got his right leg loose, but Wade shifted his weight so that he was totally swallowing him. He used both hands to hold down either of Peter’s above his head. He kneeled above Peter using his heels and the full force of his legs to hold down the man under him. Through all the wrestling and fighting, Peter’s cock that had gotten hard somewhere along the way, whether it be because of his prime jack off time or because his month long crush was holding him to the grown, brushed against Wade’s thigh.

“Get off of me!” 

Peter started thrashing again, his face a new shade of bright red that was nearly fluorescent in the dark. Wade held down even harder, with a cat like grin spreading across his face, “Well isn’t this cliche.”

Peter huffed, “Please just seriously get off of me. If you don’t mention this to anybody, I’ll forfeit this stupid prank war. Just get off.”

“But baby boy, I don’t want you to forfeit. Do you really think that I would blackmail you? I may be mentally unstable, but at least I have my morals. And if you haven’t noticed, this isn’t a one sided love affair, my little Spidey baby.”

The pinned boy wanted to lash out, hating that nickname that Wade decided to give him after the spider incident, but his wiggle brought him to the attention of what exactly Wade was talking about. Their hard cocks brushed through loose fitting pants. Peter smirked and ground up hard against Wade, forcing out a surprised moan. Peter leaned into Wade’s neck, his lips just ghosting over it, “I get what you’re saying. How about we make this a little more fun?”

“Please tell me that the boy scout you are is really prepared for anything and has lube in one of these drawers.”

“This is summer camp Wade! I don’t expect to go around fucking people!”

“Does that mean you’re a bo-”

“Shut up!”

“We can do this with spit.”

“That is gross and unrealistic. I don’t care how much porn you watch, but a dick is not going up an ass with spit as the only lube. How about handjobs?”

“Yeah, we can get lube and condoms on the next ride into town, you know if you want to do this again. I mean-like- maybe- you know. We could-I wouldn’t be against it-like-maybe we could you know-shit. Like-”

Peter chuckled at Wade’s obvious fluster and decided to relieve him of his embarrassment, “I’m not a one night stand kind of guy. If we’re going to do this, we’re in it for the long haul.”

“Good thing I have great stamina.”

“Can we get off the floor now? My back is starting to hurt, and I doubt holding me down for that long could feel good for you shoulders at all.”

They both got up awkwardly to sit on Peter’s bed. They stared at each other, knees barely touching, unsure how to make the first move. Peter decided that he should just go for it and dove in. He kissed Wade hard, but closed mouth for the first. It was full of passionate and month’s worth of pent up emotion. 

Wade gently lent him over during the kiss as his tongue slid in, so that they were both lying down on the bed. Peter started to grind into Wade, spurring him onto their previously discussed activities for the night. Wade slipped a strong, calloused hand into Peter’s pajama bottoms and slipped his thick fingers around Peter’s cock. Peter moaned into the kiss and started trying to wiggle off his pants.

In a gesture to return the favor, Peter started to hungrily grab at Wade’s pants, eager to expose him as well. They separated from the kiss to pull of Wade’s shirt as well. They both sloppily spit into their hands and wrapped around the other’s dick. Wade leaned in close so his nose was touching Peter and started to babble, “Oh god. This feels so good Peter. You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting for this. How many nights I’ve jacked off and fingered myself thinking about you. God, I can’t even believe this is real.”

Peter was a heaving mess, so his words came out heavy with arousal, “Damn, I would love to see that, you’re fingers wrapped around your cock and working your ass open. Do you think you could do that for me?”

“I would do anything if you asked me Petey. God. You’re hands are so perfect. I want them constantly wrapped around my dick. I wonder what your pretty fingers would feel like in my ass. Please slow down, you’re going to make me cum.”

“Uh, I’m right there to. I want to fuck your pretty ass. You have no clue how many times I’ve gotten distracted by just how hot you look, especially when you’re coming after the water from counseling pool time. God, beauty like that should be illegal. Fuck, Wade. I’m cumming.”

“Me too. Next time, I swear you are going to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for weeks. Please Peter. Cum all over me. Make me yours.”

That was all Peter needed to hear so he came all over Wade’s chest, and Wade did the same to Peter. They laid there just breathing in each other, basking in the afterglow. It felt good to just be together and loving it. God, what would their campers think. They could never; they had too much fun teasing the other cabins and thinking of ideas for the prank wars. How could camp go on if they were dating?

Peter started to get up, searching for some tissues somewhere, but a strong hand on his wrist yanked him back. He was pulled into a tight cuddle, enveloped by Wade’s arms and body. Wade snuggled into him a satisfied humph, and the cum on their chests started to mix as they were pressed so close together.

The captured man tried to squirm free, but couldn’t seem to do so, “Come on Wade!”

“I think you just did.”

“Exactly and I need to clean off all this cum! It’s going to try and get all crusty and disgusting! Just let me go so I can clean ourselves up. This is  _ way _ too gross to sleep in.”

Peter could feel the movement of Wade’s jaw on the top of his head as the taller man started to pout, “But I was so happy to have your mark on me.”

“Fine, you big baby, but don’t think that you’ll ever get away with this again. You’re lucky that you’re a cozy, huge furnace. We have to get up early tomorrow anyways for a shower to clean off. Can’t be counselor reeking of sex.”

“Wait how are we going to tell the campers that we’re dating?”

“Let’s wait until the end of summer. They’re having too much fun trying to destroy each other, and it helps that their attentions are focused on each other. Plus, you were the one that said this prank war isn’t about to end.”

“Let the games begin, Parker.”


End file.
